pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Steiner Weapons
Steiner Weapons Steiner Weapons is a new Dutch arms company. Mainly producing rifles and CQB weap onry (Shotguns, SMG's Pistols). The Company is based on the principle of pushing the boundaries of weapon designs. In 2024 the company was contracted by the new soviet union to design two new service rifles. After their completion of this contract in 2025, the company was thrust into the gunsmiths spotlight. The company was praised for its reliable bullpup weapons, and was then contracted by the dutch police forces for a compact lightweight DMR to be used in hostage situations. Pistols SW P-21 Semi Automatic with a standard 10 round 9x19 mag. Derived from the SW MP-21 after intrest in civilian purchase rose. SW MP-21 Fully Automatic with 1,200 RPM Guarenteed 10,000 shots before any form of malfunction. Comes standard with 18 round .40 Mag. SW HMP-50 .50AE Heavy machine pistol. Utilises a slightly weighted barrel and front of frame to reduce kick. 800 RPM Bullets leave the barrel at a Sub Sonic speed of 250mph Semi Automatic option available. Capable of accepting .45 and .40 mags. SMG's The SW SMG 50 is high caliber SMG. Utilizing the powerful .50 Action Express round, it packs a huge punch in a small size. Features a 28 round double stacked .50AE mag A relatively high rate of fire at 1350RPM Due to it's bullpup layout, it has a longer barrel and thus has high levels of acuracy at ranges of up to 400m in single shots. Has an intergrated foregrip instead of rails, as it was decided that underbarrel rails were not required. Rifle's SW MK 1 7.62 DMR 12 Round 7.62 mag. Effective up to 1000m Semi Auto only. Available for Law enforcement and Military forces only. Originally designed for Dutch Law enforcement usage. SWMK1A2 22 Round 7.62 Mag. A heavily modifed variant of the earlier rifle. Designed mainly for military use, it fits the role of a battle rifle with a 600rpm rate of fire. When equiped with a long range scope, and firing in single shots it is acurate at up to 1200m, SW Mk50 Chambered in .50 Beowulf Has a moderate rate of fire, 450rpm to acomodate its powerful round. Effective at ranges of 600m in single shots. 28 round mag. SW MK2 Chambered in 5.56 NATO 32 round mag 750 RPM Made mostly from carbon fibre, it's lightweight but sturdy. Effective in short bursts at ranges of 200m and in single shots at ranges of 400m SW MK 39 A1& A2 The SW MK39 A1 is chambered in 5.56x39 whereas the MK39A2 is chambered in 7.62x39. The A1 fires single shots and four round burst at 1600RPM. The A2 Fires fully automatically at 750 RPM Both rifles are capable of operating at full capacity from -35 Degrees to +75 Degrees. The A1 is acurate to 200m in bursts, whereas in single shots it is acurate at up to 400m The A2 is acurate up to 350m in a short burst or 600m in single shots. Intrestingly, the A1 is fed by a modified PMAG whereas the A2 is fed by traditional AK mags. Shotguns SW CS 9 Pump action Shotgun Comes standard with 6 round mag however 30 round drum mags are available. Removeable stock Capable of ripping a mans arm of at ranges of under 8 meters Accepts rubber baton rounds Category:Company Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Armories